Not Alone Anymore
by cutelittlekitten18
Summary: Harry has been alone for so long now, but that’s about to change. Slash Crossover with Pitch Black.Don't like it Don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pitch Black. I do not make any money from this story._

**Pairings**: Riddick/Harry (there so sexy together, don't you think)

**Rating**: M – swearing and sex scenes

(ME) I thought of this story last year but didn't start writing it till now and with the help of my Beta Phee (luv ya girl!)

**Not Alone Anymore**

_(Harry's Thoughts)_

_Riddick's thoughts_

"Talking"

Chapter 1  
_I laid my head on the masculine shoulder, staring out into the darkness of space. My name is Harry Potter and this is how I met my sliver-eyed mate. _

_Hear my story…_

A young man that looked to be in his twenties stared at the ship Hunter-Gratzner, oblivious to the curious and lust filled gazes from the crowd. He was only about five foot six; not very tall, thanks to his relatives for making him go days without food for so-called 'punishment'. His hair pulled back up into a ponytail at the base of his neck, streaked with sliver highlights. Unbound, it would reach to the middle of his back.

He no longer wore those ugly black glasses to cover up his stunning emerald eyes. He was wearing leather trousers that fit well. They clung to his hips and thighs nicely. As they fall down his legs to pool at his ankles, they become wider and loser. It concealed his dragon fang dagger. A white cotton shirt with an emerald leather vest completed the outfit. The young man was a stunning creature to behold. His innocent looks concealed  
the danger that lay beneath the surface.His name… Harry Potter.**Deep In Space  
**  
Harry dreamed in his cryo-chamber. His mind went back in time, back to when he was only just Harry, the freak, the orphan living in a cupboard under stairs of his relatives. That is, until he received the letter that changed his life forever, for better or for worse. He, Harry Potter was a wizard, but not just any old wizard. He was the boy-who-lived, a hero for living after killing the Dark Lord. He had gone to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The memories of that time raced through his mind, still fresh…. As though he was still there, in that time. As though it was happening all over again, right before his eyes.

_He meets his first friend and makes a rival before he even steps into Hogwarts. The adventures for him and his friends, Ron and Hermione, began. Every year he faces Voldemort and his followers. Each time it gets harder and harder until Voldemort finally gets his claws into him on his seventeenth birthday. But what old Voldie doesn't know was that he inherited recessive magical genes from both his parents, James and Lily Potter. From the Potter line, it was the vampire's gene. From the Evans line, the Elf gene._

_As Harry watches Voldemort kill Remus, his inherited powers react to his fury and sorrow. In a blind rage, he kills them all, leaving none alive. As he drains the last of them, his rage leaves him weak and alone. Seeing what he has done brings him to his  
knees, crying in pain. _

_That is how Severus finds him hours later. Taking Harry under his wing, he helps him with his new gifts and teaches him to accept what he is. His so-called friends abandon him, calling him a monster, a freak. Severus is the only one that sees him as just Harry. As time passes, Severus stays with him until he dies of old age and left Harry all alone once more.A vampire-elf the only one of his kind. _

_For him, time slows down and he goes into a deep sleep. The world around him changes as time goes by. He sleeps until where he lies is disturbed. Exploring the new world around him, he goes into space, going from place to place, never staying in one place for long, draining humans for nourishment as he goes. He is looking for his mate. As a submissive, he needs a dominating mate, one that he can feed from without killing. As time goes on, however, all of his searches turn of foul ends. He begins to despair that he will never find the one._

Harry turned fitfully and slipped into true cryo-sleep

**Riddick's POV**_They say most of your brain shuts down in cryo-sleep…. All but the primitive side… the animal side…. No wonder I'm still awake._

Transporting me with civilians. Sounded like forty, forty plus. Heard an Arab voice. Some hoodoo holy man. Probably on his way to New Mecca. But by what route? What route?

_Smelled a woman. Sweat, boots, tool belt, leather. Prospector type. Free settlers. And they only take the back roads.I can smell a cloying scent. It's heady, a type of energy I haven't felt in a long time that is slowly surging through my body. It reminds me of freshly spilled blood, deep, rich soil, and the dark smell of freshly fallen rain. Male. Young… yet old... I can feel the growling threat come through…. Inhuman. Dangerous. Interesting.And here's my real problem: Mr. Johns, blue-eyed devil. Planning on taking me back to slam…. Only this time he picked a ghost lane._

_A long time between stops.A long time for something to go wrong._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

(ME) ok that was the first ever chapter I have ever written. I hope you have enjoyed it as I have, and I give a very BIG Thank you to my Beta Phee who help a great deal with this chapter and hopeful many more to come. Big kisses to her. Please Review and tell me what you think but please don't flame me or I'll cry...really I would. Bye bye for now


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pitch Black. I do not make any money from this story. 

**Pairings**: Riddick/Harry

**Rating**: M – swearing and sex scenes

(ME) hello again I hope you like this chapter I tried really hard to get this right with the help of my Beta. Ok on with the show but don't forget to review.

_(Harry's Thoughts)_

_Riddick's thoughts_

**Computers voice**

"Talking"

Chapter 2

------------------------------------------------

_(What the hell!)_ That was Harry's first thought coming out of cryo-sleep. Bright red lights were flashing as he climbs out of the chamber; or more like _falls_ out of his cryo-chamber. Alarms were going off as the ship started to shake violently. Getting to his feet he could hear shouting at the front of the ship. Moving towards it, he hides behind a pillar just as  
he hears something that shocks him and fills him with rage.

"I tried everything else. I still got no horizon."

"You better try everything twice. 'Cause there's no way we just flush out--."

"If you know something I don't, then get your ass up here and take the chair."

"Company says we are responsible for every single one of those people, Fry."

"What, we both die out of sheer fucking nobility?" Fry said calmly.

"Don't you touch that handle! Fry!!" Owens shouted.Harry watched as Owens jumped out of his chair. The man jammed a metal rod, broken from the inside support, into the doors to keep them from closing.

"I'm not gonna die for them!" she shouted as she pulled the lever. Nothing happened.

**Air lock doors not secure.**

"Owens!" Fry screamed angrily.

"Seventy seconds, Fry. You still have seventy seconds to level this beast out," he shouted as he climbed back into his chair.

The ship jilted. "What the fuck is happening up there?" Owens shouted.Harry tightened his grip on the pillar, waiting for the impact. Suddenly, the ship crashed, throwing him backwards a cryo-chamber at the back of the passenger hold. All Harry could feel was an explosion of pain in the back of his head, and just as darkness was about to take him, his last thought was, (_Give me a break_.) Then there was nothing but darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------

Time change.

Riddick's Pov… 

I was right, of course. As the danger alarms start blaring I can hear cyro-chambers unlock. The captain and his crew, most likely. Even through my blindfold I can see the lights blaring bright red.

I can hear voices – indistinct. The crew is awake, but there's only two of them. One of them is dead. Their voices fade as they head for the front of the ship, the main cabin. Only moments later my senses tell me one other is awake. Interesting; passengers aren't supposed to wake during emergencies, unless it's for evacuation.

It's him. It has to be. The only one my senses are even the slightest bit wary of, the one being that could possibly be threat to me. But sends my blood pumping with lust. He's out of cryo-lock now; I hear him fall to the floor.

I can hear him getting up and moving towards the front of the ship. Hmm… why is he not going in? Shouting from the front tells me we're going to crash. Perfect. Then I can escape.

Others fall out of their cryo-chambers. Johns' is out… Suddenly, the ship crashes. I jerk forward in my restraints from the force. I hear the metal being torn off of the ship, as it breaks apart. Something smacks into my cryo-chamber. I hear a pained gasp, and then all comes to a stop.

I check my restraints. They've come loose from the crash. Loose enough to free myself. I break the glass of the cryo-chamber and slip out, nearly stepping on someone as I did. I bend down slowly, looking at the man crumpled at the bottom of my chamber. He didn't look dangerous in the least. Of course, I've long ago leaned not to underestimate anyone based on looks alone.

His long hair has come free from its restraints and the black and silver strands cover most of his face. I reach out my bound hands and move the hair to the side so I can truly see the one who has my blood so on edge.

The first thing I notice is that his face is cool to the touch as well as soft, though he's still alive. The second thing I notice is the blood trickling down his forehead – most likely from crashing into my chamber. His features are pale and smooth. There's an old classical quality about his beauty. And he definitely isn't human.

This creature has is the one who has me on alert? Very interesting.

His eyelids are fluttering, as though he's trying to wake up but can't quite do it. I run my hand down the side of his face. His eyes open briefly, clouded with too much pain to notice me, and I see the colour of his eyes. Shocked to see his eyes in colour. They're a shade of green I have never seen before, not even in the rarest of jewels. They shine with an impossible light, inhuman light, but then they're gone. The man moans in pain and once again he's out. One last run down his cheek – he's irresistible, got to watch that – and I leave. Don't want to be caught by Johns so early in the game, now do I?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

In and out of consciousness, Harry could feel a strong hand caress his face. He moaned in pain before blacking out again. Coming back into the land of the living, all Harry could think of was the pain that exploded at the back of his head as he moved. Using his elf healing power, the wound healed over. Getting up, it felt as though a jelly-leg jinx had hit him as he tried to steady himself. Once sure he could stand without falling, he slowly walked to the shouting at the front of the ship.

"Get it out of me!" a voice screamed.

Getting closer, Harry watched the rest of the survivors gather around the once omitting such pained-filled sounds. Moving forward, pity filled Harry as he watched the scene in front of him.

"Don't touch it! Don't you touch that handle!" Harry knew what he was talking about and so did Fry by the guilty look on her face. The glazed look in the man's eyes indicated delusion.

"Leave it alone."

"Get it out of him."

"No, it's too close to his heart."

Harry watched as a hopeless look came upon Fry's face. Harry wished he could help, but it was too late for Owens. Harry could feel Death coming to take him over to the other side just like when Severus died. Pain filled him thinking about his old friend and father figure

"There's some Anestaphine in the med-lock in the back of the cabin," Fry said to the passengers.

"Not anymore, there's not," a British man named Paris said as he looked to the back.

"Get out of here. Everyone," Fry said sadly. When no one moved, she raised her voice. "Get out of here!"

Harry watch on as everyone went outside. (_It's sad, really_,) Harry thought. (_Thanks to him we are all alive, yet he dies and the one who wanted to kill us still lives. Strange how Fate treats us, isn't it? I should know, she's fucked with my life long enough_.) Harry stood back, partly in the shadows as he watched Fry clinging to Owens' dead body.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(ME) that it for now see you all later with chapter 3 hopeful I get it done and another big thank to my Beta with Riddick I didn't think doing his Pov would be so hard. bye bye

Oh and before I forget there are challenges on my profile if you wish to write one please email me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pitch Black. I do not make any money from this story._

**Pairings**: Riddick/Harry (Dreamy look, there so hot)

**Rating**: M – swearing and sex scenes. Slash

(ME thank you for reviewing well let's get on with the story XD oh and before I forget another thank you to Phee your an angel girl.

_(Harry's Thoughts)_

_Riddick's thoughts_

"Talking"

**Chapter 3**

After leaving Fry in her self-pity party, Harry went outside with the other survivors. Before going out he looked back into the darkness of the cockpit to see a man he heard Johns call Riddick chained to a pole. He narrowed his eyes in thought then stepped out into the sun's glare. (_It's fucking hot. Why does this stuff always happen to me? Really, it's starting to get old,)_ Harry though angrily.

He climbed to the top of the cockpit to join the others.

"Is anyone else having difficulties breathing?" ask Paris, looked at the others.

"Yeah. I feel one lung short," Shazza responded. "All of us."

"I feel like I just ran or something," said a young boy, separate from the other pilgrim children.

"There was talk of a scouting party looking for people, but then we saw this," Shazza said as they all looked to the destruction in front them.

(_Fucking hell,)_ Harry though as he looked on to the horizon, following the path the ship took in landing.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Zeke demanded, turning to Fry.

Fry started to explain, "Could have been a meteor storm. Might have been a rogue comet. I don't know."

"Well I, for one, am thoroughly grateful. This beast wasn't made to land like this but… I think you did well. Actually, the only reason we're alive is because of her," said Shazza, patting Fry's shoulder in gratitude. Harry felt rage run through his veins at what he was hearing, and still hearing.

"I suppose you're right. Thanks very much," said Paris.

"Yeah. Thanks for saving our dicks," Jack said, patting Fry's shoulder as well.

Harry glared darkly at her while everyone thanked her for savings their lives. It was Owens that saved them; not her.

(_Fucking **bitch!** Taking credit for something she didn't even do_.)

"No, really. Thanks awfully," murmured Paris.

"Well done." Shazza smiled.

"Un-fucking-believable," Harry hissed.

Surprised, the group turned as if just noticing him. Harry looked strait into Fry's eyes, darkened with guilt, and felt a stab of pleasure at the flicker of fear that passed through her blue eyes when he sneered at her.

She knew he knew.

Before rage and bloodlust could take over, he jumped off the roof and started walking back inside, to cool off. The heat was impossibly unbearable. He was just lucky he didn't need to breathe as much as humans, thanks to his vampire blood; he only did it out of habit now.

Hiding in the shadows, Harry watched Riddick as he sat there in obvious discomfort. The man's aura screamed danger, in every sense of the word. His Elf blood was wary of him; this man had killed, and would do so again without hesitation. His vampire blood was drawn to the danger. It only enhanced the man's striking looks; the bronzed flesh, the firm muscles. He looked like sex on legs. A subtle intake of breath through his nostrils confirmed that he smelt like it to. For the first time in several thousand years, if ever, true lust coiled in his belly.

He couldn't help but feel bad for him, however, chained up like a wild animal. (_Mm…. I wonder if he is_,) Harry thought lustfully. Fry entering the ship interrupted his further thoughts, however. Harry slipped farther into the shadows and watched as Johns turned up behind her."He just escaped from a maximum prison," Johns explained to her. Fry looked at him.

"So, do we just keep him locked up forever?"

"Well, that would be my choice."

Harry slipped out of the shadows directly behind them; they didn't even notice him until he spoke. "So you're just going to keep him chained up like a wild animal," he said stoically, face blank. The two jumped and turned around, Fry gasping in fright. Johns hand hovered over his gun. "Like a bull you tether in order to try your hand at taming it."

Fry began to stutter. "I… I have to go see to the others." She eyes him warily before skirting around him and leaving the cockpit. Harry watched her go before he turned back to Johns.

"And do you also have to leave Mr. Johns?" Harry asked.

Johns eyed him, taking in his full appearance. He folded his arms and leered  
blatantly. "I dunno. I kind of like it in here. Dark. Quiet."

"A murderer chained up like a dog," Harry said bluntly, eyes narrowing in the beginnings of annoyance. He turned to face Riddick, slowly walking over to him. His words went right over Johns' head, as the man was busy staring blindly at Harry's ass. Both Harry and Riddick could smell the desire pouring off of him in waves.

"Is he really that dangerous?" Harry asked calmly as he stood just a few feet from Riddick.

"Only around humans," Johns answered him.

"Oh, really," Harry purred darkly. (_Good thing I'm not human then, isn't it?_) He thought to himself.

**_Time change_**

**_Riddick's Pov_**

I turned my head hearing someone coming. Here comes Green eyes, could feel the rage coming off him in waves as he moved about before stopping. I can tell he's in the shadows watching me, he smells wary but drawn to me as I am to him. What ….its smells so… doesn't have words for it but it has my blood heating with lust. Lustfully images filled Riddick head, pictures of Harry beneath him panting and moaning, screaming in pleasure and pain… but before he could start groaning at the images going throw his mind, they where interrupted by the so called caption and the blue-eye devil.

"He just escaped from a maximum prison," Johns explained Fry.

"So, do we just keep him locked up forever?" she asked.

"Well, that would be my choice."

"So you're just going to keep him chained up like a wild animal," Green-eyes said stoically. I laugh silently as I hear them jump in fear.

"Like a bull you tether in order to try your hand at taming it." He said dryly

"I… I have to go see to the others." Caption said warily before skirting out of the cockpit. Now why is she so scared of my Green-eye vixen? Wait when did he become mine.

"And do you also have to leave Mr. Johns?" Harry asked.

"I dunno. I kind of like it in here. Dark. Quiet." Johns said leery

"A murderer chained up like a dog," Green-eyes said bluntly before slowly walking over to me. So close yet so far. He could smell the lust pouring off of Johns in waves. Feel like ripping his head off.

"Is he really that dangerous?" Harry asked calmly.

"Only around humans," Johns answered him.

"Oh, really," Harry purred darkly. Before moving out of the ship John following like a lost puppy behind.

I think its time to go.

(ME) Well that's the end of chapter 3. Johns staring at Harry's lovely ass and lets not forget Fry being scared of Harry, what next well you have to wait and see. Lol XD well you just have to wait for the next chapter and I want to say a big thank you to my readers I didn't know what everyone would think of this story. Hehe till next time bye bye for now

Please don't forget to Review and see my challenges on my profile if you wish to do anyone them just email me for tell me in a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pitch Black. I do not make any money from this story. 

**Pairings**: Riddick/Harry (hot, Hot, HOT)

**Rating**: M – swearing and sex scenes

(ME) well here we are again with the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and again a big thank you to Phee-chan. And I would also like to thank my reader for the wonderful reviews.

-----------------------------------

_(Harry's Thoughts)_

_Riddick's thoughts_

"Talking"

**Chapter 4**

After staring at Riddick for a few more seconds, Harry moved out of the ship and headed to the cargo hold with the others. Once inside, Harry moved off to the side looking for his bag.

"The whole container's upside down. It's all topsy-turvy," Paris said as he unlocked a chain that was wrapped around an ancient sarcophagus. "Thank goodness it's not a total loss." He opened it, revealing a great amount of bottles of alcohol. Harry winced at the thought of drinking cheap alcohol as he watched from the shadows, retreating with his bag in hand.

"I don't suppose this will help you at all," Fry said, looking at the doorway. Harry looked to see Imam and his sons.

"Unfortunately, it is not permitted. Especially while on hajj," he explained.

"You realize there's no water, don't you?" John said, giving the man a sceptical look.

"All deserts have water. It only waits to be found."

"I hope you're right."

"He doesn't need to hope," Harry said as he stepped into the light. "I have two bottles with me. It should be enough for you and your sons till we find more water." Harry opened his bag and pulled out two hefty bottles.

Imam's eyes widened as Harry walked over to give them both to him. "I can not take your water, Harry. You will need it more," he said. Fry was about to open her mouth when Harry gave her a sharp look that shut her up fast.

"You and your two oldest sons may be able to go a long time without water, but the youngest cannot." Before Imam could protest further, Harry handed him one of the bottles. He handed the other to the youngest boy, Ali. "Don't drink it all in one go," Harry said to him with a wink. He walked ahead out of the cargo hold, carrying the bag over one shoulder.

-----------------------------------

As all the survivors where busy, so was Riddick. Turing his head, he looked thought the hole in the blindfold. Spotting a break above him in the bulkhead he was chained to and a cutting torch not too far away, he made a quick plan. _Mmm… think its time to go_.

Riddick stood slowly, raising his arms behind him.

**CRACK! **

**CRACK!**

He groans as he dislocates both shoulders before lifting them overhead. He passes the chains through the broken bulkhead. He relocates his shoulders before jumping forward, grabbing the cutting torch. He left the cockpit and ran towards the yellow sun, dropping his bit for John to find before backtracking toward the blue sun.

_Just my fucking luck _he thought irritably. _Three fucking suns_

-----------------------------------

Harry didn't know what to feel about Riddick's escape, but it wasn't fear of the likes that was coming from everyone, nor was it the anger that was coming from Johns as the man grabbed his big gun. (_Maybe he's making up for something else where.)_ Harry had to hold in a chuckle at the thought.

"What the hell are these?" Fry asked Paris as he walked by her, arms full of old weapons and what looked like a shield.

"They're Maratha crow-bill war picks from India. Very rare," he explained. As Zeke began asking questions, Harry turned them out to help Jack and Ali learn how to hold their weapons.

"What's the point anyway? If the man is gone, then he's gone. Why should he bother with us?" Paris asked them.

"Maybe to take what you got. Maybe to work your nerves. Or maybe to just come back and skull fuck you in your sleep," Johns said in a calm voice. (_Well if Riddick doesn't work their nerves, then Johns will,)_ Harry though as he heard this.

"Sounds like a charmer," said Shazza.

(_Doesn't he,)_ Harry purred in his mind before following the others outside.

----------------------------

"Imam! If we're looking for water, we should leave soon. Before nightfall, while it's cooler," Fry said walking over to them.

Harry looked up from looking inside his bag at that. (_Now what is the bitch up to?)_ But before he could say anything, Paris came running up to them.

"Excuse me. I think you should see this." They followed him and were shocked at what they saw.

"Three suns?" Jack asked.

"Bloody hell," Shazza said in disbelief.

"Oh this is just fucking great," Harry said under his breath. (_Now I'm so happy to be part Elf or I'd be my dust's dust right about now)_.

"So much for your nightfall," Zeke said.

"So much for my cocktail hour," Paris said lamely. Harry rolled his eyes at that. Harry turned as Imam spoke up.

"We take this as a good sign. A path, direction from Allah. Blue sun, blue water," he said happily

"It's a bit of a bad sign. That's Riddick's direction," Johns said, pointing to the blue sun. Harry looked to the way Riddick had gone and a small smile again made its way onto his face before it went blank again. As Johns walked away from Zeke after handing him a gun, Harry walked alongside him.

"I will be coming with you and the others," he said calmly. Johns looked towards him.

" I think it'd be best if you stay here with the others."

"It would be safer if I went with the six of you. You can't look after all of them on your own, now can you?" Harry said with a smirk on his face. He strode forward to walk alongside Imam and his boys. (_Bastard thinks he could stop me. Like I would trust him and the so-called captain to look after Imam and the boys, especially Ali. I'm beginning to get a bit of a soft spot for that kid, and Jack too. Better keep a close eye on them. There is danger here, and it isn't Riddick_)

-----------------------------------

(ME) ok I have to ask this. Who do u want Harry to kiss in the next chapter:

Riddick

Johns

Fry (she's there for fun but there no way in heaven and hell she is kissing Harry well maybe he'll kiss her on the neck when he is hungry ;-))

Please Review or I'll think you don't like it (cries) I hope you do. Well see you all with the next chapter sometime next week if your all good.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pitch Black. I do not make any money from this story.

**Pairings**: Riddick/Harry

**Rating**: M – swearing and sex scenes

(ME) I know I said a week but I finished it last night. Hope you enjoy and again a big thank you and I hope you get better soon Phee-chan. And by the votes img getting Riddick won by a long shot hehe.

-----------------------------------

_(Harry's Thoughts)_

_Riddick's thoughts_

"Talking"

Chapter 5

-----------------------------------

They walked for some time. Harry stayed alongside Ali; he didn't know what it was about the kid, but he drew Harry to him. (_Maybe it's because I've always had a soft spot for little ones_,) Harry though to himself. He smiled down at the boy as they listen to Imam's chanting.

"Quiet!" Johns shouted. Then he stood still, head cocked as if listening.

Harry tried to use his senses to feel outwards, but for some reason they were not responding to him. Every time he try to sense something, it was like the gates of hell were waiting to open on this dead planet. He couldn't make head or tails about it.

Shaking his head to clear it, Harry watch Johns run up the hill where Riddick scent was. Shouting behind him drew his attention. Imam's boys were throwing stones at the hill. Harry cocked brow in question to Imam.

"Seven stones to keep the devil at bay," the holy man explained.

(_I bet Riddick's a right old devil… in the bedroom_.) A shock went through Harry at the thought. (_God, what is wrong with me? It's like I'm in heat or something…. Could it be that Riddick is my… no, that is impossible, it can't be_.) Shaking his head, Harry tried to clear the muddle thought. Feeling a tug on his shirt, Harry looked down in to the worried eyes of Ali.

"Are you all right my friend?" Imam said, as he looked at Harry, just as worried.

"I'm fine. It just the heat, I'll be ok," he said with a smile, putting his hand on Ali shoulder.

-----------------------------------

Johns had found some trees, and where there's trees, there's water. Following the man over the hill, Harry smelled the air and he knew there wasn't any water here. He said nothing. Walking to the top, they all stopped and stared at the so-called "trees". It was a graveyard; a big one.

"It's a communal graveyard, perhaps. Like the elephants of Earth," Imam said. Harry heard one of the boys say something but he couldn't understand him until Imam translated, "He asked what could have killed so many great things."

"Let's hope we never find out," Harry said looking over the bone-yard.

"Is this whole planet dead?" Fry asked.

(_Well it would look like it, you idiot_,) Harry thought as he rolled his eyes before walking to into the graveyard, followed by the others.

As they walked around, Harry ran his hand over the bone. Something was very wrong here. The bone had cuts and teeth marks, too small for a human eye but Harry could see them clearly. (_What could have taken down so many beasts?_) Harry didn't want to find out.

Riddick's scent was all over the place, it sent blood pumping through his veins and below his belt. Harry moved into shadows of a large bone rib cage. He moved to stand just behind Fry as she rested against the bone. A smirk fell across Harry's now dark blood-red lips as his fangs grew. He was so hungry, and killing this bitch would be so enjoyable. But before he could do anything, strong arms pulled him back and a hand went over his mouth.

He wasn't scared, just shocked. He didn't smell or hear Riddick coming up behind him. A muscularly chest hard against his back sent chills down his spine at being so close to a true hunter. As they listened to Fry and now Johns, Riddick slowly ran his tongue over Harry's neck, taking in his scent. _Mmm… fuck that scent is driving me mad_, the hunter thought.

Still listening to the other two in the light, Riddick started to suck on Harry's neck. Harry had to hold a moan in his throat at the feeling running all over his body. (_Oh god… what is he doing to me?_) He arched back into Riddick, rubbing his ass into the covered crotch behind him (_If he keeps this up I'm going to start moaning and then we will be found out_.) As though Riddick read his thoughts, the hunter turned him around and crushed his lips to Harry's.

Not hearing Fry or Johns leave, and not caring either, Harry moaned into Riddick's mouth. Tongues battled together for domination. Riddick won and started to map out Harry's mouth. (_It feels as though he's trying to eat me from the mouth down, and I don't mind at all being his meal_…) Harry thought but all went blank as Riddick cut his tongue on one of the Harry's fangs, accidentally or on purpose Harry didn't know, and then he slipped it into Harry's mouth and let the blood flow down his throat.

"HARRY!" Johns called.

They slipped out of the passionate haze that fell over them at Johns call. Both were breathing hard. Growling, Riddick slowly let Harry go, if a bit reluctantly. "See you around, Vixen," Riddick growled before disappearing into the shadows. Dazed, Harry tried to get his thoughts together.

"HARRY!"

Jumping, Harry quietly fix himself up before he started to run through the bone-yard. "WHAT?" Harry shouted as he came towards the others.

"What the hell happened to you?" Johns demanded.

"Harry, are you alright my son?" Imam asked in concern.

"I'm fine. I was just looking as the skeletons, trying to find out how they died," Harry explained looking at Imam with a smile. "My mind must have wandered and I didn't hear your call."

-----------------------------------

Walking through a canyon, bone spines overhead, Harry followed behind Imam. Every so often he could feel Johns' gaze upon him, but Harry ignored him for the images that ran across his mind of Riddick and that bloody kiss. (_All that is holy…. How could I just kiss him like that, it's not like me, Harry the bloody virgin, to kiss a non-mate_….) Harry nearly stopped in shock at that. (_It can't be, no…. Harry, stop thinking about it_.) Shaking his head, Harry looked up at as the boys pulled out something that looked like a kid's toy.

Walking further along, they came to a settlement. (_Looks more like a ghost town_,) Harry thought as he entered one of the small buildings. There were pictures of a happy family, dusty cups still on the table. Picking one of the frames up, Harry looked into the face of a man with glasses and a happy smile as he hugs a little boy to him. Sadness filled him as he looked around at the home in which he stood. (_These people didn't leave_,) Harry thought sadly, gently putting the frame back on the counter.

"Hello Mecca!" Fry cried joyfully from outside.

Going outside, Harry followed the others to where Fry stood. It was a ship. They had a ship to get off this rock.

-----------------------------------

(ME) I have to ask this. Who do you want going down the hole?

Harry

Fry

(ME) please Review and look at my challenges on my profile.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pitch Black. I do not make any money from this story.

**Pairings**: Riddick/Harry (hopeful will join us later)

**Rating**: M – swearing and sex scenes

(ME) ok I still what to know who is going down the hole but I thought I give you this chapter as I've got so many lovely reviews from everyone. I'm so happy I am so glade you like the pairing, and this being my very first story. Hope you enjoy and again a big thank you to Phee-chan.

---------------------------------

_(Harry's Thoughts)_

_Riddick's thoughts_

"Talking"

**Chapter 6**

---------------------------------

(_God I nearly gave myself away then,)_ Harry thought as he watched Riddick who was still unconscious.

He thought back. They were returning back to the crashed ship when they heard gunshots. Johns ran ahead and they followed behind. Harry nearly blew his top when he saw Johns beating up Riddick and taking his goggles. Shazza didn't help when she was still screaming to kill Riddick, before she kicked him in the head, knocking him unconscious.

Harry had felt the blood rage coming close to the surface as Johns dragged Riddick into the cargo hold. Harry went to the hole. There was blood all over it and no body. Taking in the scent around it, all he could smell was Riddick, Shazza, and Zeke. Going closer, but wary, he caught a scent of something that sent the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end.

"Fuck!" Harry growled as he backed away. Something was in there and he really didn't want to find out what. But if it came down to it, he would enter if they thought of sending someone down into the darkness. He had return to the ship, not stopping till he was near Riddick, making sure he wasn't hurt and healing the small bruising on his head before sitting in the shadows, keeping guide over him.

He shook his head to clear of the memories before rage can fill him again. He still didn't like how he was acting around Riddick, first that kiss now the bloodlust. As Harry wasn't paying attention, he didn't see Riddick coming around."Well, well, well…. What's my little vixen doing down here in the shadows?" came a dark voice. Jumping in shock, Harry turned only to be captured by those gorgeous silver eyes. Heat rushed all over Harry's body as he moved closer.

"The shadows are where I belong. In the darkness you can find light, in the light you can find darkness," Harry purred as he moved closer to Riddick. "And I am both," Harry whispered as he move his mouth closer to Riddick's. "You were there when that prospector died," Harry said softly. "Did you see what got him?"

Riddick eyed him. "So, you don't think I did it?" Harry's lips curled slowly into a smirk.

"Come now, Riddick. You're an experienced hunter. Anyone in their right minds would realize that you could never be stupid enough to hide the body then stay at the crime scene to be caught. Not after you've just won your freedom," Harry purred as he ran his hand down the side of Riddick's face.

"No. I didn't see it." Riddick turned his head to place an open-mouthed kiss on his palm. Harry pressed closer.

"What hold do you have over me, Riddick? Why is it only you that sends the blood rushing through my veins when others have tried?" Confusion flittered through his eyes briefly, a light frown on his face as he slid his arms around Riddick's neck

"I was going to ask you the same question," Riddick growled.

"You draw me to you Riddick, like a moth to the flame, waiting to be burned…." Harry said softly as he runs his tongue over Riddick's lips. "Will you burn me Riddick, will you set me aflame? Make me scream your name?"

Growling, Riddick captured those tempting lips before thrusting his tongue into Harry's mouth. Moaning, Harry moved in-between Riddick's thighs, hands roaming over his chest, slowly moving down until he palmed a very huge, hard, straining erection. Shivers went down Harry's spine at the thought of that inside him. Moans and growls came from both of them at that, breaking for breath. Riddick went for Harry's neck, biting and sucking, trying to mark the pale flesh. Harry purred and moved his head to the side giving Riddick more room.

"You like this, don't you?" Riddick purred as he nipped the now red skin before licking Harry's right ear, his tongue trailing over the outer shell.

"Riddick," Harry moan helplessly, and Riddick chuckled in the same ear before moving back to Harry's swollen dark red lips. Harry moved his arms back around Riddick's neck before pushing his hips into Riddick's moaning as he rubbed his straining erection against the others, swallowing the growl that came from Riddick.

Just as things where getting hotter, they both heard fast footsteps heading their way. Breaking apart, Harry whimpered at the lost of heat. Quietly and quickly, he gave him one last sweet kiss.

"I won't let them leave you here," he whispered into Riddick's ear before moving fast into the shadows where Riddick could see him but no other. Harry was pissed when he saw fucking Fry storm into the room.

"So, where's the body?" she demanded. Getting frustrated when he didn't answer her, Fry asked again. "Well, do you want to tell me about the sounds?" Sighing she continued, "Look, you told Johns you heard something."

Still no answer came from Riddick and Harry was still pissed at getting interrupted for the second time.

"That's fine. You don't want to talk to me, that's your choice. But, just so you know, there's a debate right now as to whether we should just leave you here to die." She turned to leave.

"You mean the whispers?" a dark voice rumbled in the silence.

Fry turned back around and walked closer, wary. "What whispers?"

Riddick answered, "The ones telling me to go for the sweet spot just to the left of the spine. Fourth lumbar down. The abdominal aorta. It's a metallic taste, human blood. Copperish. If you cut it with peppermint schnapps, that goes away--." Harry felt heat and shivers all over his body at the sound and words that came from Riddick's mouth, but a quite hiss left his lips at Fry's interruption.

"Do you want to shock me with the truth now?" Fry asked dryly. Harry  
chuckled silently.

"All you people are so scared of me but one. Most days, I take that as a compliment. But it ain't me you got to worry about now."

"Show me your eyes, Riddick…" Harry saw Riddick smirk as she asked this. A little smirk crossed his lips as well, she was in for a surprise.

"You'd have to come a lot closer for that."

Fry moved closer, wary of being so close to the Big Bad. Harry smelled the fear making her blood rush through her veins, running his tongue over his lips as he watched.

"Closer."

Fry wiped the sweat off her hands on her trousers as she moved closer. Suddenly, Riddick lunged forward, opening his eyes and staring unblinkingly at Fry. She slowly moves backwards nodding her head nervously. She backs into Harry as he stands right behind her.

"Now was going on here." Harry purrs. Fry spun around in shock as she looks into the glowing green eyes of Harry's, suddenly feeling like pray being hunted."Where the hell can I get eyes like that?"All three look towards the sound, seeing the kid Jack hanging off a ladder.

"Gotta kill a few people." Riddick answered.

"That's okay, I can do it." Jack said as he hopped off of the ladder.

"Then you gotta get sent to a slam where they say you'll never see daylight again. You dig up a doctor and you pay him 20 menthol Kools to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs." Jack grinned.

"So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark?"

Riddick turned to face Jack smirking. "Exactly."

"Leave," Fry said harshly, having had enough as she turned to Jack. Jack ignored her and looked at Harry.

"Yours are awesome too." Harry smiled at him.

"Thank you. However, mine are little harder to acquire." Jack leaned forward, looking excited.

"Yeah?"

Harry looked at the 'boy' calmly. "Yes. To get eyes like mine, you have to die and be reborn, all in an instant. Then you spend the next twenty years of your life being hunted by a madman, who wants nothing more that to see your blood spilled at his feet. He has to kill everyone you've ever loved and then go for you last, so that when you kill him by ripping his heart from his chest and incinerating his very soul to hell… you enjoy it. Then you spend what feels like eternity looking for that one person who can make you complete… make you sane again. That's how you get eyes like mine."

Jack stared at him in a mixture of shock and awe. Fry stared at him in horror, while Riddick's gaze was full of lust. Swallowing what felt like her heart, Fry turned back to the boy on the stairs.

"Leave, Jack. Go upstairs right now," she said, her voice trembling.

Jack looked disappointed, before grinning at Riddick and Harry, and turning to go back up the ladder, leaving all three alone again.

"Now that wasn't very nice "Captain," after all he's only a curious kid," Harry said dryly as he walked closer to Fry, making her feel trapped. "As you where when you asked to see Riddick's eyes," he purred.

"W... what are you doing down here? You should be with the others, outside," she stuttered as she turned to Harry, watching him warily. Harry raised a brow at her stuttering.

"Are you scared of me Fry?" he asked with a purr, moving closer with each step. "Or are you scared of what I know. Hm?" With a smirk, Harry tilted his head and turned around, suddenly moving to go outside. "I'll leave you two alone, for now. It seems Johns is calling. But we will chat again, my dear," Harry said before he was gone.

Fry let out a breath she had been holding before turning back to Riddick, trying to not see the smug smirk on his face.

"Did I kill a few people?" he said as he sat down again. It took a moment for Fry to remember their earlier conversation. "Sure. Did I kill Zeke? No. You got the wrong killer."

"He's not in the hole. We looked." Riddick's face disappeared in the darkness, leaving only his eyes shining out like two silver beacons.

"Look deeper."

---------------------------------

(ME) I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoy writing it. The question from chapter 5 is still open for the next chapter is going to be the hole and I need to know who is going down there, hopeful if Harry is going down there Riddick wont kill me

Riddick: Grrr..(Evil eyes)

(ME) (Sweat drop) err I'm off bye….

Harry: Riddick… (Purr) come play..

Riddick: (sexy grin) Vixen… (Pounces)

(ME) oh mi (pulls out popcorn) oh don't forget to review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pitch Black

**Pairings**: Riddick/Harry

**Rating**: M – swearing and sex scenes

(ME) well I finally have this chapter done and a big thank you to my readers and my angel Phee. I'm so happy everyone is enjoying my story, now lets all see who dose down the hole (please don't hurt me) I hope you all enjoy.

_(Harry's Thoughts)_

_Riddick's thoughts_

"Talking"

--------------------------------------

**_Chapter 7_**

**__**

Harry walked into the light of the sun. Seeing Jack and the other boys watching him, he gave them a smile before he heard Johns coming towards him.

"Where's you run off to, Harry?" Johns asked.

"I'm fine, Johns. You shouldn't worry so much," Harry purred as he gave him a seductive smile. He headed to the others and stood next to Imam as everyone waited for Fry to come back out.Storming out, Fry made her way to Johns where Harry had left him with a 'little problem.' What ever she told Johns got rid of it, however. Johns stormed away to the spires. The others looked to Fry, but all she did was walk after him shouting for them to follow.

(_Why to I feel like the lamb getting lead to the slaughter?_) Harry thought as followed the others. Glancing down at the movement to the right and left of him, he had to smile as Jack and Ali walked next to him, grinning as they looked up at him. Harry put a hand on each of their shoulders, squeezing them softly in reassurance.

They made their way to the small hole where Zeke's body disappeared. They came closer to Fry and Johns having a heated conversation about something. (_I've got a bad feeling about this_,) Harry thought when Fry looked at him with a scheming look on her face.

"I think Harry should go," she said, turning to Johns.

"It was your goddamn idea, Fry, no use putting someone else's life in danger for a fucked up plan," Johns said, glaring at her, ignoring the others as they gathered around. "Riddick's just trying to get at you. He likes doing that; shootin' his mouth off to keep people guessing. And guess what, he's good at it. So if you're gonna fall for his shit, then gamble your own life."

"People," Harry said loudly, frowning at them, "don't include me when I'm standing right here and I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about."

"We're talking about who is going to go down the hole to look for whatever is left of Zeke. As you can see, they have to be small," Johns with a grim look on his face as he pointed to the small opening.

Harry eyed Fry, sizing her up. "She looks small enough to me. So what's the problem, besides the fact that it's a fucking stupid idea?" Fry looked at him with a somewhat triumphant look.

"I'm just a bit taller than you," she said. "So you're the smallest, not counting the children."

"I'll go," Jack said suddenly.

"Like hell you will," Harry said, glaring at him.

"But I'm brave enough to go," Jack said huffily.

"You not going and that's that, kid," Harry shot back. He could feel danger coming from the darkness, and it was terrifying him.

"So," Fry said, interrupting whatever Jack was going to argue back with. "Since you're the smallest adult," here she shot Jack a look, "I think you should go."

"Like fuck I will. I may be small but I don't have a death wish," Harry said sneering at Fry. He knew he was going to have to go, though, because he was not letting Jack anywhere near that hole. That didn't mean he wouldn't fight the whole way.

"Did you listen to a single fucking word I said, Fry? It's your goddamn idea. You're small enough to go down, so go ahead and be ballsy with your own fucking life." Johns said angrily.

"He is the smallest and can fit down easily. He'll have the rope tied to his waist anyway, if there's any trouble," Fry said calmly.

"Goddamn, just shut the fuck up, people. If it's that goddamn important, I'll fucking go, just shut your mouths. You're giving me a headache," Harry shouted putting his hand up to rub his temples at the headache starting there.

Ali ran and hugged Harry's side in worry. Looking a little shocked, Harry gave him a smile and gave him a sideways hug. Giving a smug Fry a glare, Harry turned and gave Jack his bag.

"Keep it safe, alright kid?" Harry asked. Jack nodded, looking like he wanted to hug Harry as well. With a smile Harry to him, turned to Fry. "Well, where's the rope?"

Harry put his long hair in to a bun as Imam tied the rope around his waist. Imam gave him a pat on the back as he finished, and a nervous Jack handed him a flashlight. Harry went down to the start of the hole. Looking back at Imam, the holy man gave Harry a nod, which Harry returned. The others had worried faces; all but Fry, who had the fucking smug look on her face (_Soon I'll wipe that bloody look off_,) Harry thought angrily. Harry turned and carefully entered the darkness.

Entering slowly, Harry felt his heart beating faster as he crawled down the tunnel, flashing the light around until it fell upon Zeke's broken and bloody flashlight on the floor. (_What the fuck did I agree to this for?_) Harry thought as he reached something that look like a cavern at the end of hole.

Looking around before entering, Harry stood and slowly flashed his light over the room that had more tunnels leading god know where. Walking around slowly, he could hear a clicking sound, faint even to his heightened hearing. Without realizing it, his hand began to tremble slightly as the stench of unmistakable evil and blood began to fill the small cave. Shoulders tense, his senses screaming, 'Danger! Get out, you idiot!' he nearly jumped as he suddenly stepped backwards into a mound of earth that reached all the way up to the hallow spires. He looked up briefly into the sunlight, feeling somehow safer at the soft warmth.

SSSSSHHHHH

Turning towards the sound Harry started to tremble weakly. (_If I make it out alive, I'm killing that bitch_,) he thought. Panic and fear was setting in his mind as he backed into the sunlight.

SSSSSHHHHH

Again, the sound and this time in front of him. The smell of blood was stronger over near one of the tunnels. Going closer, Harry looked to where the smell was coming from and there on the ground was Zeke's boot with the foot still inside.

Harry cried out as… something… smacked into his wrist, knocking the flashlight from his hand. He stumbled backwards as the same something, or maybe a different one, smacked into his chest, moving him further away from the light from the spires. Harry stepped backwards, fear settling inside him as the sounds and clicking grew louder and louder until it was all he could hear.

"Lumos," he whispered shakily, holding his hands in front of him. The sounds and fear was making it hard for him to concentrate, and he panicked when nothing happened. "Lumos. Lumos!" Finally, something. Light sparked in his hands and flared brightly to life. Something screeched in pain in front of him, and Harry looked up.

All thought left him at the sight of the monstrous, grey beast in front of him, with an eyeless triangle-shaped head and rows of monstrous, sharp teeth. The beast reared back against the light that only lasted a moment as the small yellow ball died once more.

The beast lunged, knocking him to the ground. Harry screamed, as the evil creature tore at the flesh of his shoulder, teeth clamping down hard enough to reach the bone. Pain flashed through his mind as the beast tore into his shoulder; anther scream was ripped from his throat as claws slash his stomach. Using all of his vampire strength, he kicked the beast off him and heard it thump into a wall at the other end of the chamber and screech. Getting up, he ran to the spire, climbing upwards away from the beast.

" I'm in here!" Harry shouted, banging on the earthen walls of the spire.

"I'M IN HERE, DAMNIT! LET ME THE FUCK OUT!" Harry screamed as one of other beasts grabbed his safety rope, trying to pull him into the darkness.

Suddenly, the earth above Harry start to crumbling and hands reach in and grabbed him, pulling him into the light. Harry was in great pain, and could feel himself weakening at the loss of blood.

"I heard you, Harry. I heard you first," Jack said as they pulled him away from the spire.

"Come on."

"Harry, are you alright"

"Oh my god, is that blood?" All of the voice blared into one as they lied him down on the ground. Harry hissed in pain as his shoulder jarred and he groaned as his head swam. If there was ever a time he desperately needed to feed, it was now.

But before the others could move him. The rope suddenly jacked pulling him back towards the spire. "Fuck." Harry swore as he clinged to the rocks. "Get it off me! Get it the Fuck off me!" he shouted as Johns and Imam tried to pull him back. Imam pulled out a dagger and cut the rope, pulling Harry away Johns picked him up and started to run towards the crashed ship with the others following not to far behind them,

(G_od this is just not my day_) Harry thought as he was carried to the ship.

--------------------------------------------------

(ME) err I cant say much I'm hiding from Riddick at the moment, hopeful he doesn't kill me (sweat drop) well Fry being a Bitch, Harry getting hurt and Johns having a 'little problem' what next will happen to are darling vampire-elf well your going to have to wait till the next chapter where we will all see how pissed off Riddick will get when he see Harry ::I'm so dead:: see you all next time and please don't forget to review

Oh one more think I have a new challenge up on my pro as well and here it is:

**_Harry Potter/ Gakuen Heaven crossover challenge_**

_Harry has always had a knack for singing. Since his parents died he has quieted up a bit. Now he is living with his good for nothing uncle who only seems to have one purpose in life. To get rid of Harry. Not that he's trying to kill him or anything, but when there is a chance to see Harry get shipped off to some place else. He'll do it without a second thought. One afternoon Harry was reading on his bed when his uncle ran into his room (its a rare moment to see his uncle run). The man was shouting about finally ship Harry off for good! He gave Harry the letter telling him that he had been enrolled in a boarding school in Japan BL Academy! Harry's eye's widened in shock. "Japan? Why there?" His uncle explained that they only let students in with high abilities and Harry got in because of his singing! September came faster than he wished for as he boarded the plane off to Japan. The trip was long and smelly. _

Harry finally got to Japan. He got into a taxi and was driven to a long bridge. Harry was forced to walk the rest of the way. Suddenly he heard a sound of a motorcycle coming his way. The bike stopped in front of him. The man took off his helmet and from that point on Harry's life would take a drastic change.

**_Harem! Pairing: Harry/Endo Kazuki, Harry/Tanba Tetsuya, Harry/Nakajima Hideaki and more… Yaoi XD_**

Info: Harry can sings beautiful like an angel, like his mother used to call him. The story can go any way you want to really. if you want to know more tell me in a review or email me 


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pitch Black. I do not make any money from this story._

**Pairings**: Riddick/Harry

**Rating**: M – swearing and sex scenes

(ME) yes its finished. Hope you enjoy and I like to say thank you for all the lovely Reviews I'm happy everyone is enjoying this story as much as I love writing it.

_(Harry's Thoughts)_

_Riddick's thoughts_

"Talking"

------------------------

**Chapter 8**

Harry fell in and out of consciousness as Johns ran into the ship, taking him to where Riddick was being held, as it was the biggest space in the ship. Imam had grabbed some blankets, laying them on the ground so Johns could lay Harry down. Imam was taking Harry shirt and vest off as Johns was yelling at the others, standing around uselessly, to get something to stop the bleeding.

"M… my… b… bag," Harry whispered in pain as he tried to reach for Jack, who was  
still holding onto it.

"Shh, my son, you must rest," Imam said to him in worry.

"In…in m…my bag, bl… black vile in my bag…. Need it… please." Pain was beginning to cloud his mind, getting the better of him. He could feel Riddick's eyes on him as he whimpered in pain as they cleaned his shoulder and stomach with the only thing they had available – Paris's alcohol, which would help to cleanse the wounds.

"Jack, give me the bag," Imam ordered softly, holding his hand out to the bag in the kid's hands. Shakily, Jack gave it to Imam, still looking in shock at all the blood coming from  
Harry.

Imam riffled through it until he heard a clink of glass in a smaller black cloth case. He took it out and looked at Harry. "In here?" Harry nodded his head as he was into much pain to speak.

Taking the vile out, Imam opened it and placed it over Harry's mouth. As Harry let the blood run down his throat, he felt some strength come back to him. But he was hungry for more; the bloodlust pulled at him, telling him that a veritable buffet sat right in front of him. He ignored it; he couldn't afford to show the others what he was just yet.

With the strength he had recovered from the little bit of condensed blood, he reached into his bag and took out a case like the black one, only a navy blue in colour. He opened it and took out a second vile, the liquid inside a murky green, labeled in black block letters. He downed it without a second thought, grimacing. Even after a thousand years, potions still tasted as horrible as ever.

Pain left him as the potions worked to heal and take the pain away. Imam and Johns banded his shoulder and stomach. Slowly, he let his eyes close and fell into a healing sleep. Before the realm of dreams could take him, he heard a growl not far from him.

------------------------

**Time change  
**  
Riddick sat still as he heard them make their way to the hole. He didn't like the look Fry had as she left. That bitch better not get my vixen to go down the hole. Or there be hell to pay, Riddick thought as he sat in the dark.

Concentrating, he could hear them... Smell them... He could smell his vixen's anger and fear... He growled as he heard his Harry agree to go down, if only to shut them up. I'll shut them up all right, he thought darkly, already imagining their gruesome deaths.

Riddick could hear Harry's heart speed up the further he went down. He could feel his vixen's fear spike suddenly, and he began to pull at his restraints, testing them, hoping to break the chains. All he accomplished was a cacophony of clanging metal, even as he began to pull at them harder when he heard his vixen scream in pain. He could hear him call for help to be let out, but the restraints stayed as strong as ever. A strange sense of helplessness filled his chest, something he had never felt before. The smell of blood reached him, and a roar was building inside his chest at the scent of his vixen's blood and cried out for him.

"Get it off me! Get it the fuck off me!" Riddick's head turned as he heard Harry's yell, the fear in his voice made his blood boil. Riddick growled, pissed when the restraints refused to give even an inch.

The sound of feet pounded towards him, and the smell of his Vixen's blood grew stronger as they came closer to him. Riddick watched Johns carry Harry into the room with a panicked look on his face as Imam pulled blankets onto the ground for Harry to lie upon. His eyes darkened at the amount of blood revealed when Imam cut the shirt off of him.

"M… my… b… bag," Riddick heard the pained whimper from Harry as he watched him reach for the kid, Jack. His heart filled with pain as he watched from afar. Riddick watched as the others stood around, useless, as Imam and Johns tried to stop the bleeding.

"Shh, my son, you must rest," Imam said to his vixen in worry.

"In…in m…my bag, bl… black vile in my bag…. Need it… please," Riddick's eyes didn't leave Harry as he could barely speak. Anther whimper came again as the others cleaned the wounds on Harry's shoulder and stomach with Paris's alcohol and Riddick sat, tensed and motionless. All he could do was watch on as his mate was in pain.

"Jack, give me the bag," the holy man ordered softly. _I'll spare him and his sons if he helps my mate…. Mate. Is… he my mate?_ Riddick thought as he watched Imam rifle through the bag until Riddick heard a clink of glass and saw Imam take out a smaller black cloth case. "In here?" asked the holy man. Harry nodded his head. Riddick could tell he was in too much pain to talk anymore.

The holy man pulled a black vile out of the case before opening it, and when he did Riddick could smell new blood from inside of it. Imam placed it over his vixen's mouth and heat rushed through Riddick's veins as he watched Harry drink the blood.

He could smell the hunger from him, even as he pulled out a navy blue case and pulled out a murky green vile. Watching Harry drink that one as well, he could tell the pain was leaving him and with it, Riddick's pain left as well. He watched Harry slowly close his eyes in peace as his vixen fell into sleep.

_There's going to be hell to pay for this._ Riddick growled as he thought of the things he would do to them for hurting his Vixen. At the growl everyone jumped, forgetting Riddick was even in the room. They turned to him as he leaned into the light "What the **_fuck_** happened?" Riddick rumbled.

"Fry wouldn't go down the hole," Jack said, giving the woman a dark look. "So Harry went down instead. Whatever's down there got him, and got him good." Fry swallowed, eyes flitting around as the others gave her accusing looks.

"What, too scared Carolyn?" Riddick said, his silver eyes staring hard into hers.

"Can't face your fears?"

Fry didn't respond. Seeing that she wouldn't receive help from any of the others, she clenched her jaw, held her head up, and stormed out of the hold. After a long moment, the others followed her into the sun to give Harry some peace to rest; all but Johns. Johns sat down leaning against a bulkhead, his big gage slung over his knees, and stared at Harry.

He looked up and met Riddick's gaze. They sat, staring at each other, in  
silence.

------------------------

Harry groaned silently before turning onto his side. He saw Johns and  
Riddick talking about something. Trying to focus on them, Harry caught what  
they were saying.

"So here's the deal. You work without chains, without bit and without shivs. You do what I say when I say it," Johns said.

"For what? The honor of going back to some asshole of a cell? Fuck you," Riddick answered.

"The truth is… I'm tired of chasing you."

"Are you saying you'd cut me loose?" Riddick said in shock.

"I'm thinking you could have died in the crash," Johns replied

"My recommendation: Do me. Don't take the chance that I'll get shiv-happy on your wanna-be ass," Riddick rumbled.

"No."

"Ghost me, motherfucker. That is what I would do to you," Riddick said with a smirk on his face. Suddenly, Johns pulled out his gun and fired. Riddick turned his head away, thinking Johns was going to kill him. But he had shot the chain holding Riddick in place instead.

"I want you to remember this moment. The way it could have gone, and didn't," John said, staring at Riddick as he sat there.

"Here." Johns handed Riddick back his goggles. Suddenly, instead of going for the goggles Riddick went for the gun and pointed it at Johns.

"Take it easy," Johns said, raising his hands

"Fuck you!"

"Do we have a deal?" Johns asked. They stared at each other for a moment before Riddick answered, "I want you to remember this moment." He dropped the gun on the floor before he started to walk away.

Harry tried to sit up, but the pain made him lie down again, closing his eyes as well as whimper. Both men heard it, and the sound made Riddick stop in his tracks. The next thing he knew someone was kneeling by him. Opening his eyes slowly, Harry looked into blue eyes of Johns.

"What happened?" Harry choked out.

"Don't you remember?" Johns asked, checking the bindings around his shoulder. Harry hissed as they pulled at the wound and blinked as the memory came rushing back to him.

"That bitch!" Harry snarled, sitting up abruptly, causing him to wince in pain. "I'm going to rip her throat out!" Trying to stand with some trouble, Harry accepted the hand Johns held out as he stood, one hand pressed against the wrappings across his abdomen. "I should throw her down one of those bloody spires and let her face those fucking overgrown lizards herself."

"Did you see Zeke down there?" Johns asked.

"Oh, yeah, I saw Zeke alright. If you still want his right foot, you better send Fry to get it, because there's no way in hell I'm going back down there," Harry said sarcastically. Harry looked around him to see Riddick standing there, free, which was a happy thought.

"How long was I out?" Harry asked as he reached for his bag, looking for more potions to help him heal faster and to see if he had any more blood. (God I'm so hungry. Hm… wonder if Riddick will feed me,) Harry parried in his mind as he ran his eyes over Riddick's hot body. Johns, not liking the look Harry was giving Riddick, blocked his view before he answered him.

"About half an hour or so," Johns answered. Riddick let out a growl but before Riddick could rip Johns' head off for touching or being near Harry, they heard Fry calling.

"JOHNS! WE NEED YOUR HELP OUT HERE!" Fry's whiny voice shouted.

They turned to the noise, for that is what it was. (_God, with a voice like that I'm so happy to love men,) _Harry thought as he sat down again, feeling too weak to stand any longer.

"You going to be alright Harry?" Johns asked, seeing him sit down and wince in pain.

"I'll be fine, Johns. You better go see what the bitch wants before someone slits her throat just to shut her up," Harry said cheekily. Reluctantly, Johns moved out of the room as she called again.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Harry and Riddick started to laugh, even when it hurt Harry to do so. Harry fell in love with Riddick's laugh. It was more a rumble deep inside his chest, that dark voice sent shivers down Harry's back. After the laughter faded, both of them looked at each other. Glowing green eyes clashed with glowing sliver as Riddick walked over to Harry

"You lied to Johns. What's wrong?" Riddick knelt at his side. Harry stared at a bulkhead for a moment, before turning his gaze on him.

"You can't say you haven't noticed I'm not all that human." Riddick chuckled.

"Not hard to figure out." Harry grinned.

"Guess not. I'm half-blooded, two different species. Both... live for a very long time," he murmured wryly. Understatement of the millennium. "I lost too much blood in that cavern," he continued. "If I were just one of those two species, I'd be fine. I'd be outside right now, glaring daggers into that insane psycho bitch for forcing me to go down there. The other part of me, though… it's hungering for the blood I lost. Because of that half of me, I can't create new blood. In order to survive, I need to take it from others."

"Half vampire." Harry looked at him in surprise. Riddick shrugged. "Vampires may have died out about eight hundred years ago, but their legends still exist." Harry looked past him, eyes unfocused in memory.

"I must have slept longer than I thought," he said softly.

"When were you born?" Harry blinked and turned his gaze back onto him.

"I was born circa A.D. 1980. Reborn circa A.D. 2001. Went to into hibernation circa A.D. 2184. Woke up six months ago." Riddick whistled lowly through his teeth.

"Yeah, I'd say you slept for a long time." Harry looked curious.

"What year is it? I never bothered to check." Riddick thought for a moment.

"The calendars changed around A.D. 2350. It's A.T. 707, now. After Terraforming," he explained at Harry's confused look.

"Eight hundred and thirty seven years," Harry said in shock. "I slept for more than eight centuries." He laughed, almost bitterly. "If I'm right about the months, I'll be one thousand and seventy seven years old soon."

"Then let me be the first to wish you happy birthday." Harry gave him a smile that made Riddick want to take him right there, nosy crash survivors or no. But then it was gone as the smaller man brought a hand to his face, grimacing.

"It wasn't enough," Harry whispered. He leaned over to grab at his black bag, and nearly fell over as his head swam and vision blurred. Strong hands pulled him against an equally strong chest, and Harry sighed, leaning into the backwards embrace. He blinked at the wrist that suddenly appeared in front of his face.

"Here. You need blood, right? Take some of mine." Harry looked over his shoulder in molten silver eyes.

"No. I'm hungry enough right now that… if I drink from you, and you aren't… aren't my…. Well, you'd die."

"If I'm not your what?" Riddick rumbled into his neck, his nose running along the sift skin behind his ear. Harry shivered.

"If you aren't my mate," he whispered.

"And if I'm your mate?" Riddick whispered

"Then I will be with you for eternity; you will live as long as I do. I will feed only from you, mate with only you" Harry panted the last bit; he started to purr as Riddick sucked on his neck.

"I'm not planning on giving you up to anyone. Mate or no, you're mine. Now drink." Riddick said with a growl, pushing his wrist in front of Harry's mouth.

Harry couldn't take it anymore, the blood called to him. His fangs grew and his lips turned a dark shade of blood red as his Vampire side came all the way out. Suddenly, he grabbed Riddick's arm and pulled his wrist towards his mouth holding on tightly, slowly running his lips and tongue over Riddick's pulse point. He couldn't take it anymore and bit down deep into the skin, sucking as blood filled his mouth.

He went boneless with pleasure as he drunk the dark liquid, it was better than Firewhisky. It sent hot fire into his veins and to his cock. And it seemed to do the same for Riddick if what he was feeling behind him and the deep growling coming from his chest was any indication.

Harry gently eased his buttocks to nestle into the curve of Riddick's groin. Harry still couldn't believe how delectable Riddick tasted. He found the taste better than even the finest of wines in the world, or now universe. A taste he could easily become addicted to.

Harry noticed how warmth filled his form and shock filled him as he could feel the bond between him and Riddick fall into place. (Riddick is my mate, I… I found my true mate.) Happiness and pleasure filled Harry; he started to purr around Riddick's wrist before he rubbed his buttocks harder into Riddick's cock, feeling its hardness. Riddick started rocking with Harry's movements; Harry rubbed back against him as he drank his fill. He savoured the flavour of the blood, before reluctantly removing his fangs, feeling fuller than he had in ages. He started licking the bite on Riddick's wrist to make sure it was healed.

Riddick was panting and growling at the rush of Harry feeding off of him. "Riddick, oh Riddick you're my mate my Dom," Harry said, breathless. Harry turned his head, nuzzling Riddick's shoulder, purring.

"Good," Riddick growled in Harry's ear. "To you, and you only my Vixen, I'm  
your Hunter."

Love and peace filled Harry; he couldn't believe he, Harry Potter, had found his mate after waiting so long. After Severus died, he thought he was alone, alone forever, but now with Riddick, his other half by his side. Harry wasn't alone anymore.

Harry slowly turned in Riddick's arms to face him. Staring into those silver eyes, Harry was captured; he felt like he was drowning in Riddick's gaze. (_How can a man have such a passionate eyes?_) Riddick had the same thoughts as he stared into the most stunning emerald jewels he had ever seen."Take me, Riddick; claim what is now yours to claim," Harry whispered huskily.With a groan mixed with a growl, Riddick moved to rest his body over Harry's settling in-between his thighs, mindful of the wounds on Harry's stomach and shoulder. While doing so, Riddick gently pushed Harry to lie down against the makeshift bed. Feeling the warm body above his, Harry's cock tightened uncomfortably against his trousers.

Riddick gently placed his hand on ether side of Harry's face. Looking into those passion and love filled eyes of his Vixen, _MINE. MY MATE_ was all Riddick thought as he gently caressed his Vixen's soft face with his right hand. Turning his head into the rough palm, Harry nuzzled it before planting hot open-mouthed kisses as well as sliding his wet tongue over it, tracing his life and love line."Please Riddick, please," Harry pleaded to be taken, claimed by his Hunter even if they really didn't have the time at the moment with all the others outside. (_Fuck them!)_ Harry thought as he nibbled and sucked on Riddick's palm."Mine, my Vixen, all mine," Riddick growled before crushing Harry's mouth with his own. It was filled with passion, lust and surprisingly love, an emotion that Riddick thought he had forgotten and lost a long time ago.

Harry felt a silky warm tongue running across his bottom lip asking for entrance into his hot mouth, into his very soul. Opening his mouth, Harry gave that lusty tongue the entrance it wanted, both tongues explored the other's mouth. Too involved in the kiss Harry didn't notice Riddick's right hand moving south until it trailed down his chest and pinched a nipple. Harry arched his body and moaned deeply at the feeling of fire burning through him.Riddick broke the kiss, leaving Harry dazed and breathless."Wow," Harry whispered breathlessly, panting for air.

He heard Riddick's sexy dark chuckle. Harry couldn't believe it as he felt his cheeks warm. He hadn't blushed since he caught Severus in the shower that one time, Harry couldn't look at Severus without blushing for a week. Riddick pulled down Harry's trousers and let his cock spring free, Taking it into his hand Riddick slowly ran his thump over the now purple head, lubricating his hand with pre-cum, Harry gave a silent cry as he arch his body to the feel of Riddick's rough hand pumped him. Harry was so close he would come and minuet.

But sadly fate wasn't on Harry side this day

As Riddick heard the pitter-patter of children's feet heading their way. It was Jack and Ali, they must have noticed when Johns came out of the cargo ship that Harry was now alone and wished to see him.

Coming back to his senses, Harry could to hear the small steps coming. Cursing at their misfortune, Harry quietly cast a cleaning spell on both him and Riddick with the wave of his hand. (_Fate hates me. Really couldn't she wait ten more minuets? Ten fucking MINUETS,)_ Harry thought angrily as he moved to pull his trousers back up over his still ragging cock, before laying back onto the makeshift bed. The kids came into sight just as Riddick moved into the shadows._Just you wait my vixen, I'm not done with you yet_, Riddick thought as Harry talked to the kids about going to the settlement.

------------------------

(ME) I think this is the longest chapter yet lol and my beta is still an angel (big kisses) to her. And I'm starting to feel sorry for Harry, fate really is being a bitch to him lol but I will let Riddick have him soon really if I don't I may end up with a shiv at my neck (gulp)

So I want to ask you all a question for the next chapter.

Dose Ali live or die?

Live 0

Die 0

Please vote now

Well see you all next chapter which should be about a week we have to see. Bye bye for now


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pitch Black__. I do not make any money from this story._

**Pairings**: Riddick/Harry

**Rating**: M – swearing and sex scenes

**Beta:** Phee-chan /The Plot Bunny Whisperer (sorry I forgot to put this on ;)

(ME) I finally got a chapter up (dances around) even if I think it's a little shore but here you go my lovely readers. I also wanted to say think you for all the great ideas that you have sent me they really help me along. I don't know when I'll have chapter 10 up will have to see as I'm so busy with work plus my MSN isn't working so I can chat to my great beta Phee. Anyway here it is I know it's a little shore but I wanted to stop here. enjoy

_(Harry's Thoughts)_

_Riddick's thoughts_

"Talking"

-------------

Chapter 9

"I CAN WALK YOU KNOW!!" Harry shouted for the tenth time as he was dragged in the makeshift sled behind Riddick.

Every one was heading back to the settlement they had found earlier. Harry was getting right pissed lying here. They told him that he had to save his strength to heal. The thing was that he was healing faster already thanks to his mate's blood that now ran through his veins.

Pleasure ran through him down to his now hard cock thinking of that warm nectar. And by the smug grin on Riddick's face when he turned to look at Harry told him that his mate could smell it.

(_Just you wait, Riddick. As soon as we are alone you'll be mine,)_ Harry thought as he licked his lips seductively back at Riddick.

Riddick turned back at the sound of something dropping on the ground in front of them. Turns out it was Paris's Scotch whisky; the idiot had dropped it. Riddick picked it up as Paris fell onto his knees to get it. (_Good place for him_.) Harry gave a small chuckle at that thought."Paris P. Ogilve. Antiquities dealer, entrepreneur," Paris said nervously with a small twitch, trying to act like he wasn't shitting himself as he faced the "Big Bad"."Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict. Murderer," Riddick said with a smirk on his face as he opened the bottle. Harry stopped listening to Paris's muttering as he watched Riddick down the Scotch whisky. Harry couldn't tear his eyes from that lovely throat.

(_Oh god… he's torturing me. And he knows that he's doing it, too, the bastard. A hot bastard nonetheless_,) Harry thought as he ran his tongue over his deep red lips, wishing to lick and suck that gorgeous skin. (_I'm turning in to a cat in heat. All I can think about is getting that hot body into bed,) _Harry thought, as he was lead down on the sled. With a sigh, Harry closed his eyes to take a little nap thinking things couldn't get any worst. How wrong he was.

-------------

After reaching the settlement, they finally let Harry up off the sled, which made him very happy now that his shoulder and stomach were just about fully healed thanks to his mate. Harry didn't find it so hard to move anymore.

As the others went about their business, Harry slowly followed the kids Jack and Ali. He didn't know why, but he felt that he needed to start near Ali. Harry hid in the shadows with a little smile as he watched them trying to stalk Riddick as he move closer to one of the bigger buildings. They weren't doing a very good job of it however. With a quiet chuckle, Harry followed behind them as they moved closer.

Harry watched Jack move away from Ali to get closer to Riddick. Instead of following Jack, Harry went after Ali who moved to the other side of the building. (_The Coring room if I remember correctly_.)

Harry started to get a bad feeling in his gut as he watched Ali go throw a hole in the side of the building/coring room. Harry tried to think fast, he could smell the something in there the smell was vile like the beast he face in the hole but different something younger, Harry quietly ran up to the hole in the wall, it was to small for him to fit throw but that didn't stop him. Closing his eyes Harry felt his body change becoming smaller, hair sprang out all over his body, Harry felt little to no pain when three slick black tails sprang from his tail bone, a growl left his throat, falling to the ground on all fours but instead of hands there was slick black paws in there place. Where Harry once stood was a black three tailed fox with glowing green eyes.

He run throw the small hole and spotted Ali looking to the slowly opening panels above, turning back in his human form Harry heard the something above them in the shadows. (_This is not good_) Harry thought dryly as he slowly made his way towards Ail, suddenly the build seam to come alive, moving faster than the eyes can see, Harry moved behind Ali and grabbed him, pulling him back towards him, placing his hand over the child's mouth to silence any sound he would of made.

"Shh… little one I'm not going to hurt you." Harry whispered keeping his eyes on the hackling above them and the slow moving penal letting the sun light into the room. Harry knew he didn't have long before the light disturbed the creatures from there sleep. Looking around quickly Harry searched for away out, but all he could find was crates, faster the light felled the room and closer it came to the nest above them. Time was running out. Just as Harry thought there was no where to run he spotted one of the crates turned on its side its contents spilled on the floor, it was big enough to fit both of them and thick metal to keep them save for a time.

"Ali. When I tell you to move. You move, got that?" Harry said into Ali ear, feeling him nod back to him, both got ready to run as the light felled the room and the nest burst to lift.

"MOVE!" Harry shouted just as the hackling swarmed after them. Both Harry and Ali ran towards the crate, Harry pulled Ali into the crate before slamming it over them just as the hatchlings swarmed around there hiding place. Harry held Ali to his chest trying to block out the screeching from outside. Hearing Ali whimper and tremble in his arms, Harry had enough; he wanted his Mate, his Hunter.

HE WANTED HIS RIDDICK!

Opening his mouth Harry let out a powerful roar that drowned out the hatchlings screeching.

---------------------------------

(ME) there you go Harry saved Ali. I'm still not really happy with the scene but I just can't come up with anything else in the next chapter we will see if Riddick can get to Harry before the Hatchlings brake through the crate, till next time oh and before I for get I'm doing a bio for Harry which will be up on chapter 10.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Pitch Black__. I do not make any money from this story._

_**Harry bio:**__ Harry is a hybrid the first of his kind, part Elf and Vampires. The Vampires gene he got from his father's line and the Elf from his mother who was a full Light Elf. Harry can see in the dark using his vamp eyes BUT because of his Elf side he can only use them in pitch darkness for if there is too much light in the room or area it will blind him painful. Harry can still use his wizard but being stressed or under pressure will cause his power to blink out, like we saw in the Hole. You'll learn more about Harry's powers as we get into the story._

_Birth father: James Potter_

_Birth mother: Lily Potter nee Even_

_Adopted Father 1: Severus Snape_

_Adopted Father 2: Remus Snape nee Lupin _

_Adopted blood brother: Draco Malfoy_

_(Your learn more about the who and when later in the story or in the sequel)_

**Pairings**: Riddick/Harry

**Rating**: M – swearing and sex scenes

**Thank you for the reviews, I love you all. And I'm sorry I was so long in getting this chapter up but don't worry chapter 11 will not be as long (hopeful) I just wanted to say that I'm so happy no one gave up on this story cos I will finish it I know you all want to know what happen and I'm the same as I want to know were my story is going. Also there is a link to a poll in my pro for the squeal COR where someone is going to join Harry you can have Draco or Severus and at the moment Sev is winning plus if you vote someone else than please massage me who. Please get voting and don't forget to review and tell me what you think. Enjoy**

_(Harry's Thoughts)_

_Riddick's thoughts_

"Talking"

**Chapter 10 **

**Time change **

They finally have water. They give him the left over, with dirt and sediment, but Riddick wasn't surprised by this. _I am a murder after all,_ he thought, smirking.

"All praises be Allah, for his many blessings to us." Imam toasted his glass of water to the others. Jack entered the room with his new look. Riddick had to hold another chuckle at the kid trying to look like him, he didn't know if he should be insulted that a kid wanted to be like him, a convicted murder, more animal than man. _Not that my Vixen minds._

"Who were these people, anyway? Miners?" Paris asked Shazza.

"No, look like geologists. You know, advance team; moves from rock to rock," she explained to him.

"Nice of them to leave so much stuff here. Why they leave their ship?" Fry said as she looked to Johns then back to Shazza.

As they were talking Riddick was the only one to notice Imam leaving the room. _Most likely to look for his son, speaking of looking for the missing, where has Harry gone off to_?

Riddick thought of his little Vixen as he cleaned his goggles, the way Harry moves was like a graceful cat or cunning fox out hunting for game. What still shocked Riddick was that he could see Harry in colour, which he was happy about whenever he stared into those precious emeralds that had so much life in them.

"It's not a ship it's a skiff and it's disposable really," Johns said, jogging Riddick out of his pleasant thoughts about Harry.

"It's more like an emergency life raft, right?" Paris asked the others.

"Yeah. They probably had a big drop ship take them off planet," Shazza said like it was obvious.

_Don't those people get it? Who ever came to live on this planet, never made it off, _Riddick thought before voicing his thoughts. "These people didn't leave. Come on. Whoever got Zeke got them… They're all dead," Riddick said, hitting them with the truth they wanted to hide from. Putting his goggles back on before looking at them and continuing, he said, "You don't really think they left with their clothes on the hooks…. Photos on the shelves."

"Maybe they had weight limits. You don't know," Shazza said, trying to deny that that was what happened there.

"I know you don't prep your emergency ship unless there's a fuckin' emergency." Riddick said

"He's fucking right," Jack said, trying to sound like Riddick.

"Watch your mouth," Johns said to him, hating that the kid wanted to be like the killer, he was also pissed about Riddick getting so close to Harry; he'll have to stop that soon.

"Hey. He's just saying what we're all thinking," Fry said with a grim look on her face as she turned to Riddick. "So what happened? Where are they?" she asked Riddick like he knew all the answers, but before he could answer Imam entered the room looking worried. Riddick was also feeling that emotion entering his heart as his mate still had yet to enter the room. He also noticed the youngest boy was still missing. 

"Has anyone seen the little ones? Ali? Harry?" Imam asked the others, worry laced in his voice. Before anyone could answer him, a roar rang out through the air. Riddick's head shot up, as did the others at the sound. Riddick moved into action before anyone could blink, Johns and the others follow him a second later, racing towards the coring room where the sound had come from. The rage and the need to protect his mate ran through his blood giving him the strength to kick the locked door in, strength he unknowingly had, flinging it open with a crash just as the others came.

What meet them was a dark empty room, and deadly silence, Johns had his gun out as him and Riddick walked slowly into the room. The other stayed by the door, Fry pushing Jack back as he tried to enter the room with them. Johns told Imam to go slowly, but Imam was too worried, he walked right past them calling for Ali and Harry.

Moving around the room with caution, Riddick moved slowly, he could hear movement behind the door Imam was moving towards, but Harry's scent wasn't coming from there, what was coming from that door was death, their death.

Riddick moved to stop Imam from opening the door, sadly it was too late and the hatchlings from inside burst free, pushing Imam to the ground. They began swarming around the room, John started to fire but they were moving too fast for him to hit. Going unnoticed by them in the ensuing panic, some of the hatchlings were burning in the light. It all ended in a second as the hatchlings swarmed into the hole in the middle of the room.

"HARRY!" Riddick called trying to keep the worried out of his voice.

They all turned suddenly as a sound reached them from the other side of the room. John held his gun to the crate as it rocked, just as it started it stopped, they moved slowly towards it keeping there eyes pined to it, they jumped back as it tipped to the side to revile a scared Ali and a pale shaken Harry.

"Ali!" Imam cried as he ran to his son, taking him from Harry, he pulled a crying Ali in a warm hug. Riddick made a beeline towards Harry. Standing in front of him, Riddick looked him over looking for any wounds. Seeing only scratches and bruises on his arms and face that were slowly healing already, Riddick ran his hands down Harry's arms trying to calm himself and his mate down, reassuring them both that everything was all right.

What Riddick really wanted to do was pull Harry into his arms and as Riddick didn't give a shit what the other thought he did just that. Harry didn't care if they saw either, he was just happy his mate answered his call. Harry didn't know why he feared the monsters in the dark as he was a dark creature as well; maybe it had something to do with his Elf side. Unlike other vampires, Harry needed to change his eyes to see into the darkness, however if there was light in the room or area it would temporarily blind him if it went into his eyes.

Laying his head against the rock hard chest, Harry breathed in his Hunter's scent, letting it relax his tense body. What neither Harry nor Riddick saw was the jealous looks they were getting from Johns and Fry. Jack, seeing no one stopping him moved over to Harry and Riddick, both broke apart as Jack got closer. Suddenly feeling shy, Jack moved from one foot to the other not knowing what to do now that he was close to them but he didn't really have to do anything as Harry took it out of his hands by pulling him into his arms.

"I was worried something happened to you like back at the hole," Jack whispered into his chest, letting his worry show through. Jack felt very much like the girl he was trying not to be as he was hugged tightly by Harry.

"It's ok little one, I'm not going anywhere…sh… it's alright Jack," Harry whispered back holding the little girl in his arms, Harry felt love towards this girl who was trying to be a boy in their eyes, just like he felt towards Ali. Harry looked to his mate with a sweet smile and all Riddick wanted to do was take him right then and there.

Imam, with Ali still in his embrace, walked up to Harry as Jack pulled away to stand beside him. "Thank you, my son, for saving Ali. He told me that you pulled him into that crate. If you had not done that…," Imam stopped there, he couldn't finish that sentence but they all knew what would have happened to Ali if Harry wasn't there, the same thing that happened to Zeke.

"What I want to know is how he knew that he was in here in the first place and what made that loud roar," Fry demanded as she stormed over to them, pissed as hell after seeing Harry in Riddick's arms like old lovers when it should have been her not him.

"Well, Fry, how do you think I knew he was in here? I followed him of course," Harry said slowly like he was talking to a child that didn't know any better. "You may believe in letting small children run around without supervision when monsters roam beneath the sands, but I have a different philosophy." He sneered, enjoying the chance to bait her. "Of course, it could just be that my mothering instincts are sharper than yours, but then again, I'm a _man_." Fry's face went red with anger, she was about to respond but as she opened that big trap of hers, Johns stepped in thinking he needed to be on Harry's good side if he ever wanted to get into his pants.

"Enough, we don't have time for this. We should be happy they're both safe, and that's that. Alright Fry?"

Fry just glared at Harry before walking off. Harry just shook his head, and he thought things couldn't get any worse.

----------------

After everyone had made sure Harry and Ali were alright, they left; all except Johns, Fry, Shazza, Harry and Riddick stayed. Harry stuck close to Riddick below the others that were on the cage that covered the hole. Looking over, they all peered into the hole the hatchlings flew down.

Harry had the feeling of looking into the abyss. The hole stunk of death and very old blood that was spilt here. Johns lit one of his flares and let it fall into the darkness, lighting the way to what was down there. To say what they saw shocked them was an understatement.

Skulls and bones lined the walls, like decorations in a home. As the flare reached the bottom, there, littering the entire floor were more human bones in all shapes and sizes. Bones of the people before them, those who made the mistake of living on the god-forsaken hell hole and sadly they paid the price with their lives.

"Other buildings weren't secure. So they ran here. Heaviest doors. Thought they'd be safe inside. But they forgot to lock the cellar," Riddick said as he too looked into the abyss. Harry used his elf sight to look into the hole. All the past feeling rushed through him, pain, fear, _**death**_. The things those poor people felt as they were slaughtered, watching their children die at the claws of those monsters. Harry closed his elf sight, no longer wanting to feel the pain.

Harry turned away from the others, moving towards what looked like core samples, most likely taking from the hole. He heard Fry come over to where he was, she too looked them over. Harry watched her, he may hate the bitch but she could come in useful later. Johns walked up behind them.

"Whatever the fuck those things were, they seem to stick to darkness, so if we stick to daylight we should be alright. Okay. Let's go," John said to them before turning away but he didn't get very far.

"Twenty-two years ago." Fry said out of nowhere

"What?"

"These corning samples are dated; last one's twenty-two years ago this month."

"Okay. Is there something special about that?" Johns asked sounded like he was getting a little inpatient

"I don't know. There could be." Fry said before she ran out the room, Harry and the others following.

-

They were in a room with a small model of planets: three suns, and two lager planets, in the middle was a smaller one. (_This must be the one we have landed on,)_ Harry thought as he watched Fry slowly moved the model. The numbers slowly went up but as they hit twenty-two the planets aligned, putting the small planet into darkness.

"An eclipse," Harry whispered, but all heard him as they stared in shock at the model. "Hell's gate will open and the world will be bathed in eternal darkness…"

"You're not afraid of the dark, are you?" Riddick said smirking at them.

-----

(**Me**) well there chapter 10 for you I hope you have enjoyed it as I have writing it. I'm also working on other stories and hope to get them posted and updated as well.


End file.
